Hope and Certainty
by Iin S
Summary: Gadis cantik bernama Haruno Sakura, menunggu seseorang yang akhirnya kembali ke Konoha. Satu hari penuh mereka jalani bersama, sehingga ia mendapatkan pengalaman yang tak terlupakan. Newbie di fandom naruto, mohon bantuannya senpai! Read and Review ya!


Iin: Hai minna, bagi yang belum kenal Iin karena Iin jarang nongol di fandom ini, Iin akan perkenalan ulang. Panggil saja saya Iin. Okay. XD

Pichi: Dan juga saya, OC-nya Iin. Pichi.

Iin: Saya newbie di fandom ini, jadi mohon kerja samanya ya.

Pichi: Hajimemashite minna.

Iin and Pichi: Selamat membaca. Maaf kalo gaje.

* * *

Sudah lama, aku berdiri di sini menunggu kehadiranmu. Dengan tegak dan penantian yang sabar. Hati yang kokoh berharap kau akan pulang. Walau menunjukkan wajah tak yakin, tapi aku tahu. Kau akan pulang, menemuiku walau kau bersikap dingin denganku. Mengingat segala kenangan yang pernah kita lalui bersama. Dengan kau, aku dan…

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto…

"Hah," aku terperangah, mengetahui Naruto sudah pulang. Dan kembali kesini… dengan mu.

"Janjiku! Janjiku telah aku tepati!" katanya riang.

Janji... ya, janji akan membawamu pulang kembali ke Konoha. Janji seumur hidupnya.

"Na... ru... to...," kataku tergagap. Masih tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Secerah harapan telah terukir kembali di hatiku.

"Sakura..."

**

* * *

A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Iin and Pichi**

**Title: Hope and Certainty**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, hancur, kurang enak dibaca, OOC, sisanya kalian yang pikir dah...**

**Don't like? Don't read, okay?

* * *

**

Kau… memanggil namaku. Dengan lembut tetapi dingin. Bagai ice cream, yang lembut tetapi dingin dan menarikku dalam pesona manisnya lalu menghempaskanku pada sakitnya dan dinginnya hatimu. Sasuke… kau... kembali…

"Sasuke-kun," aku sangat terharu dan juga bahagia.

Aku mengeluarkan air mata, bukan air mata kesedihan. Melainkan air mata haru. Kesedihan dan kepedihan yang kurasakan selama ini telah terhapus olehmu. Mendengar kau memanggil namaku, melihatmu datang kembali ke Konoha. Menghapuskan segala sesak dan rinduku padamu. Memberikanku semangat hidup dan juga rasa terima kasih untukmu. Karenamu, aku belajar ilmu medis. Karenamu, aku berlatih keras. Karenamu, percaya diriku tumbuh. Karenamu, aku menjadi lebih kuat sekarang. Dan juga, aku menjadi lebih tegar dibandingkan yang dulu.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa menangis?" orang ini... Naruto, sebagai pemacu hidupku. Dulu, aku sempat menyukainya. Tapi, dia pergi untuk mencarimu. Dia tahu, yang aku cintai hanya kau seorang, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa aku menyukainya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, hahaha. Kau hebat! Pantas saja Hinata suka dengamu," kataku. Yap, Hinata, gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang cantik dan juga polos. Aku akan menitipkan Naruto padanya. Aku yakin, demi Naruto dia akan menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi, Naruto tidak pernah membalas perasaannya. Walau Naruto tahu, Hinata dengan tulus mencintainya.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Kalian kembali," kataku lagi. Masih tidak percaya, aku berlari mendekati kalian. Lalu, memelukmu. Dengan pelukan hangat penuh harapan. Harapan kau akan merubah sikapmu padaku. Bukan sikap dingin yang kau tunjukkan padaku. Melainkan sikap hangat, yang tidak mungkin kau perlihatkan padaku.

"Sakura," kau memanggil namaku. Dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa kau sedikit terkejut. Aku melepaskan dekapanku. Melihat Naruto yang hanya tersenyum miris. Melihat aku memelukmu. Ingin rasanya aku memanggil Hinata. Untuk mengobatinya, dari rasa cemburu yang mungkin berkelebat hebat di kepalanya.

"Naruto... Arigatou," kataku sambil tersenyum lembut. Memberikannya sesuatu yang mungkin tidak pernah ia duga. Obat, dari Keluarga Hyuuga.

"I... ini," ia tergagap. Lalu menerima obat itu.

"Tadi Hinata menitipkannya padaku. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Ayo, temui dia," kataku dengan semangat.

"Baiklah!" dia berlari, dengan semangat yang tinggi.

Aku merelakannya pergi, demi seseorang yang lebih membutuhkannya. Walau tanpa bantuannya, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Di sini... di tempat kau pergi menginggalkanku dulu, di tempat kau mengatakan terima kasih padaku dan kau memukulku hingga aku tidak sadar, saat aku menangis dan melarangmu pergi. Saat pertama kita bertemu sebagai satu tim.

"Sakura," kau kembali memanggil namaku.

Wajahku memerah, karena kau menyebut namaku. Karena kau memulai pembicaraan antara kita berdua. Jantungku berdetak dengan irama yang tidak menentu. Seakan-akan ini sebuah mimpi yang dapat aku raih lagi, setelah aku terjatuh dan terpuruk sendiri dalam dinginnya hatimu dan juga dalamnya rasa sayangku padamu.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku dengan senyuman lebar terukir di wajahku. Aku bahagia dapat melihatmu lagi di sini. Apa kau menyadarinya?

"Hh... maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," aku terkejut.

Kau mengatakan hal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kau katakan pada orang lain. Maaf, kata itu sangat jarang aku dengar dari bibirmu. Sebuah simfoni yang mengalun lembut dengan nada yang bahkan tak pernah kuduga. Nada lembut dan pelan. Menghempaskan segala kekecewaan yang ada. Tanpa disadari, sekarang hanya ada kau dan juga aku.

"I... iya, mungkiiin... kita bisa menuju tempat tinggalmu yang baru. Sudah aku siapkan bersama Tsunade-sama," kataku sopan padamu.

Dengan nada yang lembut, yang sama sekali tak pernah aku gunakan untuk membujuk Naruto. Karena, dengan tangisan, aku dapat membujuknya. Aku sedikit gugup saat berbicara denganmu. Rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Antara senang dan sedih. Ya, aku sedih. Karena, aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Hn," sahutmu dengan mengangguk kecil seperti biasa.

Aku berjalan berdampingan denganmu. Semua warga Konoha melihat kearah kau dan aku. Seperti melihat buronan besar dan seorang gadis yang bersalah. Wajahku terus menunduk. Aku takut untuk melihat wajahmu secara langsung. Aku memang penakut ya? Padahal, biasanya aku sangat agresif mendekatimu.

"Sakura!" panggil sahabatku, Ino. Dulu dia berusaha untuk merebutmu. Menjadikanmu miliknya. Sampai-sampai, aku memutuskan tali persahabatanku dengannya, hanya untukmu. Tetapi tidak sekarang, dia sudah berbeda. Dia sudah memiliki Sai yang berada di sebelahnya. Selalu mendampinginya kemanapun dia pergi. Dan dia sedikit terkejut saat melihatmu, ada di sampingku.

"Ino," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke ya? Wah sudah besar rupanya. Tenang saja Sasuke, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi kok. Sekarang Sakura sudah bisa memilikimu. Hahaha," katanya sambil menunjuk Sai yang berada di sebelahnya. Kau dengar Sasuke? Dia mengatakan aku bisa memilikimu. Bagaimana pendapatmu?

"Hn," hanya itu tanggapanmu. Bukan kalimat yang ingin aku dengar dari bibirmu, Uchiha.

"Wah, aku lupa. Sasuke sangat suka dengan kata-kata 'hn'. Hahaha. Kau memiliki selera humor yang bagus Sasuke," kata Sai memberikan pendapat dengan kebiasaanmu yang aneh. Walau terkadang aku sependapat dengan Sai.

"Ya sudah. Sakura, aku pergi dulu ya. Ja!" kata Ino lalu pergi berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Ja," kataku membalasnya.

"Pengganggu," katamu dengan wajah cemberut. Membuatmu terlihat imut di mataku.

"Pengganggu?" aku sedikit bingung dengan pendapatmu.

"Kau tidak mengerti?" sekarang kau menatap mataku secara langsung. Dengan mata yang seakan-akan kau sedang heran kenapa aku tidak mengerti dengan kata-katamu yang tadi. Mata itu, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kataku dengan polosnya. Berharap kau menjelaskan mereka mengganggu kebersamaan kita berdua tadi.

"Mereka menghalangiku lewat dan memperlambat aku menuju rumah. Kalau ini bukan Konoha, dari tadi aku sudah menebasnya," katamu sambil menggenggam katanamu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, ini memang kebiasaan warga Konoha. Menyapa satu sama lain ingat?" tanyaku padamu.

Yang mungkin telah hilang ingatan tentang kami, warga Konoha.

"Hn," kau menyahut seperti itu lalu menarik tanganku.

Kau mengajakku berjalan lagi. Dengan bergandengan tangan. Aku sedikit terkejut. Tetapi aku abaikan saja pikiranku yang sempat melintas tadi. Karena, kau sudah berada disisiku. Aku mengikutimu dari belakang. Sedikit berlari untuk menyamai langkahmu yang sangat cepat itu. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan kalimat yang sama setiap harinya, setiap detiknya. Bahwa aku merindukanmu dan sekarang kau sudah berada di sini lagi. Bersamaku, membuka lembaran baru dalam sebuah buku cerita yang sangat tebal. Dengan kisah-kisah kita bersama dan Naruto.

**Greeek...**

Aku membuka ruangan yang akan kau huni selama tinggal di sini, di Konoha bersamaku. Menjalankan misi bersama. Dengan tim tujuh seperti dulu. Aku, kamu, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei.

"Sasuke-kun," aku memberanikan diri untuk menyebut namamu. Takut-takut aku salah berbicara lagi yang bisa menyakiti hatimu seperti dulu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hn," kau lagi-lagi mengeluarkan bahasamu yang khas itu. Aku tersenyum kecil, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingat ini?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Yang berisi aku, kau, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei.

Foto kita berempat. Saat masih bersama dulu, saat kita masih genin. Tim tujuh yang memiliki banyak kenangan. Dengan canda dan tawa kita. Tangisan dan ratapan kita bersama. Saat kau membagi makan siangmu untuknya. Tetapi, aku malah memberikan makan siangku dengan beralasan aku sedang diet. Aku menyuapinya karena badannya terikat di batang kayu. Misi menangkap kucing, serta misi yang seharusnya tidak kita jalani. Sehingga kita berhadapan dengan ninja yang tingkatanya lebih tinggi dari kita. Saat kau terluka demi melindungi Naruto. Saat aku menangis mengira kau telah tiada. Dan masih banyak lagi kenangan yang tidak sanggup aku sebutkan satu per satu. Terlalu banyak, hingga kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Orochimaru. Mimpi buruk untuk tim tujuh. Hingga saat kau pergi dari desa ini, meninggalkan aku yang terjatuh di depan gerbang Konoha. Pencarian besar kami adakan untuk mengajakmu pulang. Janji seumur hidup Naruto yang akhirnya dapat ia tepati. Dia, berhasil mengajakmu pulang. Kembali bertemu denganku. Kembali berada disisiku. Dan kuharap, ini untuk selamanya.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku mengalir turun. Membasahi pipiku. Membuat sungai kecil yang sangat lembut. Menetes membasahi foto yang kupegang. Aku menangis mengingat masa lalu kita bersama. Tangisanku tak bisa berhenti, pandanganku menjadi kabur karena bola mata emerlandku tertutup air mata yang tak mau berhenti. Kau menatapku heran. Seakan-akan kau ingin mendekatiku dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Tetapi, jika kau melakukan itu. Kau akan kehilangan karaktermu yang dingin itu demi seorang gadis yang menangis di hadapanmu sekarang. Gadis cengeng yang sangat mengganggu.

"Hapus air mata menjijikan itu dan bantulah aku merapikan barang-barangku," katamu dingin. Tapi, itu sudah cukup untuk menghentikan air mataku yang mengalir.

"Hai," aku mengangguk dan menaruh foto itu di meja. Lalu menghapus air mata dan berjalan kedekatmu.

"Kau mengangkat ini lalu bawalah kesitu. Sedangkan aku akan memindahkan ini," katamu memberikan instruksi padaku.

"Baiklah," aku mengikuti instruksimu. Aku berjalan menaruh barang-barang sesuai instruksimu. Semuanya telah kususun dengan rapi.

Aku tersenyum puas dengan hasil yang telah kita perbuat. Rumahmu menjadi rapi dan enak dipandang. Membuat siapa saja yang berada disini merasa nyaman. Aku merasa sangat lelah. Setelah membantumu seharian mengerjakan semua ini.

"Buatkan aku teh," kau menyuruhku membuat teh. Awalnya, aku kira kau menginginkan jus tomat. Kau memerintahku seakan-akan aku ini ibumu.

"Tidak mau jus tomat?" tanyaku dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, jadi aku hanya ingin teh," katamu lalu kau duduk dan melipat tanganmu di meja.

"Kalau aku buatkan kau jus tomat mau?" tanyaku dengan lembut namun pelan. Takut-takut kalau kamu akan marah.

"Boleh saja. Itu 'kan minuman favoritku," katamu sambil berdiri lalu berjalan kedekatku. Kau mendekatkan bibir kecilmu pada telingaku lalu berbisik...

"Kuberi kau waktu lima menit untuk membuatnya," lalu kau pergi menuju kamarmu.

Aku terkejut dengan waktu yang kau berikan. Segera saja aku membuatkanmu jus tomat dalam waktu tiga menit. Kenapa tiga menit? Itu karena aku sudah terbiasa membuat jus ini jika aku merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa besarnya rasa sayangku padamu? Aku harap kau menyadari perasaanku.

"Sasuke-kun. Jus tomatnya sudah siap," kataku sambil membawakan jus tomat itu ke kamarnya.

"Hn," kau mengangguk kecil lalu sibuk dengan kegiatanmu.

"Apa it...," aku terkejut. Kau memelukku. Ah, bukan memelukku. Melainkan memasangkanku sebuah kalung. Yang sekarang melingkar manis di leherku.

"Hhh... tidak kusangka akhirnya aku akan memberikannya untukmu," kau menghela nafas lalu kau mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak pernah aku duga, lalu menegak jus tomat itu hingga habis.

"A... arigatou," aku berbicara terputus-putus. Aku melihat kalung yang kau berikan untukku. Sebuah kalung emerland yang sangat cantik. Aku terpukau dengan apa yang aku dapatkan. Tapi aku sedikit bingung dengan kalung yang kau berikan. Kenapa kau memberikan kalung ini padaku? Apa kau memiliki maksud tertentu?

"Simpan itu baik-baik," kau berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Hey, chotto matte kudasai!" aku bangkit lalu menyusulmu.

"Kau ini. Lambat sekali Sakura," kau menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata membosankan.

"Gomen-gomen," kataku sambil berlari mendekatimu.

"Hn," lagi, kau mengatakan itu. Kata-kata yang tak pernah bosan kau ucapkan.

Kau memegang tanganku lalu menyeretku keluar. Entah apa maksudmu.

**Tap tap tap**

Langkah kita berdua berirama yang sama. Sesekali terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang membicarakan kita. Mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang penghianat yang haus akan kekuatan. Tetapi aku tidak peduli, karena aku mengerti perasaanmu. Terlebihnya dendammu ke kakakmu. Itachi Uchiha.

Kau terbelenggu dalam kelamnya balas dendam. Kau terjerumus dalam gelapnya hatimu yang sebenarnya tengah bingung. Bingung akan kebaikan kakakmu dan juga bingung akan kejahatan kakakmu.

**Syung**

**Crash!**

Sebuah kunai melesat dengan sangat cepat ke wajahmu. Dan berhasil menggoreskan sebuah garis tipis menyakitkan pada wajah tampanmu. Wajahmu menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Lalu berganti menjadi kemarahan.

"Gomenasai nii-san, aku tidak sengaja," kata anak kecil tadi sambil mencangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau!" terdengar suaramu yang sedikit serak. Kau mengepalkan tanganmu, tanda kau marah padanya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun," aku menghentikan amarahmu. Lalu pandanganku beralih pada anak kecil tadi, "lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati ya."

"Ehm!" dia mengangguk kecil, "arigatou nee-chan. Huu, nii-san jahat! Bwe...," anak itu memeletkan lidahnya lalu pergi. Dia meledekmu. Hihihi...

"Pengganggu!" teriakmu lagi.

"Dia hanya anak kecil Sasuke-kun," pandanganku teralih menuju pipimu yang terluka. Darah menetes perlahan dari tempatnya berasal, "astaga! Sasuke-kun! Lihat pipimu berdarah!"

kau memegangi pipimu yang terluka. Kau tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu?" kau bertanya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku menarikmu kembali pulang. Atau lebih tepatnya ke rumahmu.

Setelah sampai di rumahmu. Aku menyuruhmu untuk duduk di sofa yang barusan kita tata ulang. Setelah kau duduk, aku dalam posisi berdiri memusatkan cakraku pada tangan. Lalu aku menyentuhkan tanganku dimana cakra itu berpusat tadi lalu menyentuhkan ke pipimu yang terluka tadi.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" tanyaku padamu sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah, lumayan," kau berdiri.

"Untungnya ada aku di sampingmu," kataku sambil tersenyum bangga. Kau berbalik lalu menatapku.

"Kenapa kau menyembuhkanku di sini? Kenapa tidak di tempat kejadian tadi?" tanyamu penuh selidik.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin mereka melihat aku mengobatimu dengan posisi yang tadi," kataku meyakinkanmu.

"Hn," kau menyahut lalu pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Kemana saja asalkan kau di sampingku," kau berkata begitu tanpa menatapku secara langsung.

"Maksudmu?" aku bingung dengan apa yang telah kau katakan padaku.

"Pikirkan sendiri. Sesuatu yang selalu kau harapkan dariku," kau berlalu ke kamarmu.

"Sesuatu yang aku harapkan darimu adalah... menjadi pacarmu," kataku.

Setelah lama aku menunggumu kembali sembari terduduk dan meminum teh hijau. Akhirnya, aku tahu maksudmu apa.

"Sudah kau temukan jawabannya Sakura?" kau bertanya padaku. Ternyata kau kembali dengan membawa sesuatu.

"Apakah itu artinya kita jadian?" tanyaku ragu. Takut kau akan mengiraku GR nantinya.

"Mungkin," kau meletakkan foto kita bersama. Tim tujuh yang selalu aku impikan bersatu lagi.

"Hah," aku terkejut dengan jawabanmu.

"Jangan banyak berpikir Sakura-chan," katamu.

Kau memandangku dengan sejuta arti yang mungkin tak semua orang dapat mengerti arti dari tatapanmu. Tetapi aku mengerti, kepastian. Kepastian dari secerah harapan yang telah terbuka, telah terbuka lebar untukku. Harapan kau akan bersikap lebih hangat denganku dan juga menjadi milikku. Telah aku gapai, dengan kepastian yang kau miliki. Tanpa kata-kata romantis, tanpa perlakuan yang spesial, tanpa tatapan yang hangat ataupun sikap yang manis. Aku mengerti, kau lah milikku selamanya. Perpaduan antara harapan dan kepastian akan menghasilkan sebuah kepercayaan. Sebuah lembaran baru yang sangat indah, dalam buku yang berjudul '**NARUTO**'

**Owari (dengan gajenya)

* * *

**

Iin: Maaf ya. Kalau fic ini gaje nan jelek.

Pichi: Abal pula.

Iin: Hontou ni gomenasai. *tunduk-tunduk*

Pichi: Maaf ya terlalu pendek nih fic.

Iin: Buatnya cuma satu hari sih. Banyak ulangan. DX

Pichi: Kita berjalan-jalan dari fandom sebelah.

Iin: Jadi begini deh ceritanya.

Pichi: Walau gaje dan abal ditambah jelek tolong review ya.

Iin: Mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Saya memang author baka!

Pichi: Reviewnya ya minna!

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
